


孤身作战

by jshn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是一个优秀的Jaeger单人驾驶员，后来他有了一个搭档</p>
            </blockquote>





	孤身作战

Erik正在走向基地机师训练场的路上。研发人员开发出了新一代的Jaeger，他们需要挑出合适的驾驶员，因此有一场机师选拔赛即将举行，Erik作为基地总司令必须到场。他走进电梯，当电梯门即将关闭的一瞬间，有一个年轻人冲进来拦住了他。

“将军，容我占用您一点时间。”

Erik很快看清楚了那是谁——整个训练营里唯一一个半瓦肯半地球混血的机师，也是他和其他将领已经确认了的新Jaeger企业号的驾驶员。

“Spock，你知道我正急着去给你选一个搭档？这不容耽搁。”Erik摆出微笑。

瓦肯青年严肃而坚定地开口：“这便是我需要提前找您的原因。我不认为我需要一个副驾驶。我有95%以上的把我能够单独驾驶企业号。”

“是什么给你这样的自信，年轻人？”Erik依旧保持着他的耐心。

“您看过我的模拟战情况。瓦肯人有天生的更为强壮的精神能力和更为灵敏的反应速度，有89%以上的概率第二个人将影响整体效率。”

“几乎所有Jaeger都是由双人操纵的，通感和分工会降低神经系统与机甲连接带来的风险。”Erik皱眉。

Spock毫不退缩地迎视Erik极具威慑力的目光。“将军，据我所知，你当年便是一个极为出色的单人Jaeger驾驶员。”

Erik沉默了，他灰绿色的眼里一瞬间掠过了一丝难以捉摸的情绪。“那你一定不知道的是，我曾经有过一个搭档。”

 

——

Erik是人类对战怪兽第一代Jaeger驾驶员之一。最开始，所有的机甲都是单人驾驶的，他驾驶着“万磁王”所向披靡，一共砍杀了3只一级怪兽和4只二级怪兽，十数次成功守卫了美国的西海岸线。对于所有百姓来说，Erik是守护神和英雄；对于其他机师来说，Erik更是一段令人仰望的传奇。

用来对付怪兽的Jaeger的设计原理在于将人体的运动神经系统与金属机甲进行对接、从而对那巨大的机体进行脑控。这种接入很难做到完美，只有Erik Lensherr——他天赋异禀，是人类对抗怪兽历史上唯一一个能做到与他的Jaeger“万磁王”做到99%以上完美合体的驾驶员。对于Erik来说，与Magneto的对接是无比自然的事，当坐进驾驶舱的一瞬，他就是万磁王，万磁王就是他。

Erik与金属机甲的完美对接使得他成为了最优秀的机师。Magneto在Erik的掌握下有其他Jaeger无可比拟的灵敏度，所有攻击的角度与方向都可以逼近零误差，从人体动作到机甲动作的传输反应时也几乎没有任何延迟。这被无数科研人员称作“奇迹”。但Erik对他与众不同的超能力的机理毫无兴趣，他唯一的兴趣在于如何斩杀更多的怪兽。

Erik的全胜纪录直到第三级怪兽的入侵为止。代号“极骇鸟”的第三级怪兽开始威胁西海岸的时候，Erik被禁止出征。随着Jaeger研发的更新换代，单人驾驶的风险日益凸显。只要驾驶员的精神状态陷入不稳定，机甲的全部功能便会严重受损；反过来，随着机甲各方面技能的提高，单人控制对驾驶员本人的神经系统损耗日趋严重。

基地司令部认为，Jaeger的驾驶系统由单人操纵转为双人操纵势在必行。

Erik曾经的战友、同为第一代Jaeger“魔形女”的驾驶员Raven已服从上级指令，和在二级怪兽对抗战中失去机甲的Azazel组成了搭档。Erik在所有机师队伍中并不合群，但Raven与他的关系向来不错，至少那个金发的漂亮姑娘总是愿意亲近Erik，她的蓝色机甲也曾在多次战斗中掩护Erik和Magneto。

“Erik，你需要找一个副驾驶。”Raven在吃饭时坐在Erik旁边，“通感没有你想象的那么可怕。”

“我不需要第二个人坐进Magneto的驾驶舱。”Erik皱眉。他和他的金属机甲已建立起旁人无法想象的亲密度。也许其他机师会认为与另一个人建立通感其实要比接入Jaeger这冷冰冰的金属机器要容易接受得多。但Erik不这么认为。他从来不这么认为。

人类如此嬗变，有无数Erik看不清楚的阴暗面。而金属，他的机甲，却是沉默而可靠的最忠实伙伴。

“我哥说了，我们的Jaeger已经过改装，动作精度和攻击强度都有大幅提升……具体什么的我也说不清楚，但他想让我劝劝你，单人驾驶对于每个驾驶员来说风险都太高了。”

“你哥哥？他是谁？”Erik发出疑问。

Raven对Erik会关心这个感到诧异。她咯咯笑了起来。“我哥是科研组最年轻的教授。相信我，他虽然不是个驾驶员，但他的通感能力比所有人都强大，他说的风险一定是存在的。”

Erik依旧不为所动，他生硬地说：“我不会让任何一个人进入我的大脑。”

“好吧，在尝试之前我也不想。但相信我，Erik，如果你愿意尝试，你会爱上那种感觉。”Raven叹息着说，“有一个人在你头脑里，你变得比以往更安全。”

不。Erik默然想到，那只会是莫大的威胁。

“总之Erik，如果你还想继续驾驶Magneto，你没得选择。”Raven最后说道。

Erik咧嘴，露出一排整齐的牙齿。“相信我，会有的。”

他是他们的王牌。

 

Erik的预料一点没错。三级怪兽比之前所有的怪兽都要强大，有着前所未有的移动速度和反应能力。新投入的Jaeger战斗陷入了困境。新开发的双人驾驶系统尚未稳固，两人通感带来的对机甲控制系统的配比率大幅降低了，给Jaeger的运动平衡系统造成了困扰。在这个时候，司令部第一时间想起了对机甲配比率接近百分之百的Erik。

Erik志得意满地出战。Raven在之前的战斗中受了伤没有出现，但Erik在Magneto专属机械师Emma的身边看到了另一个人。

那是一个个子不高的男人，穿着蓝色的羊绒开衫，看起来年轻得过分。他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛、白皙的脸颊和红润的嘴唇。Erik从来不是一个会注意同性外貌的人，但那个男人的眼神实在太引人注目。那双清透的蓝眼睛就一直那样专注地盯着他，看着Erik穿上盔甲、进入驾驶舱，完成与Magneto的对接，Erik没有听到他说话，但却感觉到了他目光里的担忧和……关心。

Be careful。

Erik读出了那双眼睛里的讯息。但他没有给出任何回应，而是快速地调整到了战斗状态。

Erik抵达了西海岸，Magneto落入海水的一瞬就吸引了第三级怪兽的注意。极骇鸟的速度确实惊人，它的喙部十分锋利，随着它头部的摆动时刻威胁着机甲的外壳。但Magneto最大的优势便在于速度。

Erik操纵Magneto的左手抗住了极骇鸟的长喙，右手的光子枪正迅速地汇集着能量。他的枪口抵住了怪兽的胸口要害，圆形硬币状的光子波接连发出，一片一片切入怪兽的胸腹。怪兽极力嘶吼着，它受到了重创，试图往海面之下钻去。

Erik没有丝毫犹豫地追着极骇鸟沉入海底。在海水中操纵Jaeger理论上和海面之上并无太大区别，但海水带来的压力使得机甲的运动变得更加艰难了——驾驶员需要高度集中精力。Erik没有停下他的攻击，他绝对不可能放走任何一只怪兽……绝不。

Erik感觉到了压力，他的头部隐隐作痛，握着极骇鸟长喙的左手从手腕到肩膀开始酸涩难忍。但他仍不愿意松手。极骇鸟的长尾在海水中大幅度摇摆，卷上了Magneto的腰部。Erik感觉到自己正被拖入更深的水中，他的身体在无力地下沉。但他不会松手。就算他和Magneto就此永远沉入这片海域，他也不愿意松手。

针刺般的疼痛从Erik的头部传来，他知道自己的神经系统已濒临极限。Magneto也是，他听到自己的金属机甲正颤抖着发出哀鸣。

他会就这样死去。

忽然之间，Erik感觉到有什么东西从他的身后覆盖而上，像是有人用双手抱住了他。

You can’t, you’ll drown. You have to let go.

有一个声音直接从他脑海中响起。

我知道这对你来说意味着什么，但是你会死。拜托Erik，冷静下来。

Erik眼前已经几乎黑暗一片，但他内心的执念不容许他放弃。他对那个侵入他脑子里的人大声叫喊，你是谁？放手！

我是Charles Xavier。

你在我的脑子里。你怎么做到的？

我的通感能力比别人要强一些。Erik，冷静下来。让我加入。

Erik眼前的黑暗蓦然间被一阵白光取代。那光芒并不炫目，温和却强势地迅速接入了Erik的四肢百骸。在那一瞬间，他迅速地看到了Shaw，怪兽，还有他的父母……但很快这段记忆被另一段场景取代了，它是那样的平和，就像温暖阳光下摊开的一本古老书籍，Erik没有来得及看到任何具体的事物，但他可以确认这样的记忆并不是他的。

喧杂的记忆再一次消失了。Erik的头痛也消失了，他重新看到了海面之下的场景。

Magneto的右手动了起来，Erik能感觉到那是他自己的意志，可又仿佛不是他的。他和另一个人在一起。Erik再一次举起了枪，极骇鸟被干掉了。然后他站了起来，Magneto浮出了海面。

You are not alone。

Erik听到脑海里的声音再度响起，他仿佛看到了那双饱含善意的蓝眼睛。

 

——

Charles Xavier成了Erik Lensherr的搭档，在那之前他甚至不是一个机师。但事实上并没有多少人对此感到震惊。怪兽入侵的频率越来越快，Jaeger的损毁和培养难度极高的驾驶员的死亡让PPDC并没有多少选择。而且Charles被认定为史上最强的通感者，他与对金属机甲有最佳掌控的Erik的组合对军方来说是梦寐以求的。

Erik对此曾有过抵触。他依旧不信任任何人。最开始在进行通感联系的时候他毫无配合，并没有放松清空自己的大脑，而是一心想着他的Magneto。如果与他进行通感的是任何一个其他人，Erik的这种做法极有可能会杀了他——但Charles不是其他任何人。Erik惊讶地发现Charles的思绪像一股轻缓的暖流一样涌进了他的大脑，他试图紧闭闸门，可Charles的试探实在太温柔了，他就像无法拒绝阳光照射一样无法拒绝Charles的进入。

Erik看到了自己的记忆飞快地闪过。他变回了那个小小的少年，在海滩上奔跑，破旧的衣服被湿冷的海风吹得紧贴在瘦骨嶙峋的身上。不远处是他的父母，他们蹲在地上，身上是简陋的防护服，可Erik知道那些怪兽残骸身上的毒液还是会透过那层层单薄的胶质，在他们身上烙下许多惨绿色的凹陷疤痕。Erik很想叫他的父母、还有其他人停止。但他知道他不能，他的眼前掠过Shaw狰狞阴狠的脸，如果他们不继续替那个男人拾捡怪兽残骸，他们第二天也许就会被扔给怪兽身上的寄生虫当作口粮。

Erik的记忆里雨一直没有停过。自从怪兽入侵，他仿佛再也没见过蓝色的天空。连海洋都变成了灰蒙蒙的，有时候被怪兽的血液染绿，有时候因人类的鲜血而泛红。那是他记忆里最为阴霾的一天。他在沙滩上跑向他的父母，他们还泡在海水里围着那刚刚倒下的怪兽忙碌。Erik忽然想感应到了什么似的停下了脚步，他闻到了空气中更加浓重的腥臭、听到了隐约的轰鸣、看到了他的母亲惊恐的眼神，本能的恐惧将他战栗着钉在了原地。

然后他看到那只本该死去的怪兽猛然间动了。

Erik接下来的记忆变得一片模糊，他只能感觉到海风吹在他脸颊上不那么冰冷了，反而带着些熟悉的温暖。他伸手摸了摸脸颊，看到了一片暗红。

他往海水的方向望去，怪兽又一次倒下了，不再动弹。可是他父母的身影也消失不见了。

Erik听到自己发出无声的嘶吼，他试图奔向那只怪兽，他觉得它还没死，应该被切碎成无数块扔回天平洋底的缝隙……他现在可以做到了，他会守住那最后冲刺的十英里，在此之前，他会用光子枪把它们悉数肢解。

我的朋友，你需要冷静下来。

一只手从Erik身后探过来，轻轻覆上Erik伸向虚空紧握成拳的右手。

到我这里来。

Erik被坚定地拉着转过身。

然后他跌进了一个全新的世界。他看到漂亮的花园和整洁的草坪，古老的房屋和高大的落地窗，一排又一排的书柜，一间又一间空空荡荡的房间。听着自己一个人的呼吸，Erik依旧能感到孤独，可他又能感觉到前所未有的平静。然后一只柔软的小手落入了他的掌中，那只手慢慢变大，出现了Raven可爱的笑脸。Erik感到了满足和欣喜。随后宽阔的庄园被战场取代，穿着盔甲的美丽少女和纤细灵活的蓝色机甲出现在面前，Erik的心揪紧了，他失落而担忧，但又萌生出了更强烈的关于守护的信念。画面再次变换，这一次占据了他全部视线的是通身散发着优雅的金属光泽、威风凛凛的紫红色机甲。

Magneto。Erik蠕动嘴唇，一如既往地自豪欣喜，又不同以往地羡慕沉迷。这时候他看到了坐在Jaeger控制室里的自己，面目严峻，眼神坚定似铁。

Erik恍然，他从白光中挣脱了出来，看向身边。Charles也在看他，Erik从这个男人眼里看到了久违的天空的颜色，那是生命与希望之蓝。

这是Erik第一次和Charles通感，他们俩人融合的比率完美到令整个基地震惊。在此之前没有人能料到Erik和Magneto的同步率还能上升——但Charles的加入奇迹般做到了这一点。

 

和Charles的融合令Erik着迷，他终于明白了Raven当时的话。他可以自然地放松大脑接纳Charles的进入，同时也进入Charles。自从第一次之后，他再也没有回溯过那段幼年时候的记忆，好像它们像雾霾一样被阳光驱散了一般。他会和Charles一起去猎人训练营，看着自己在搏斗中学习成长，偶尔他会有一种从那时候起Charles就已经在那里、和他在一起并肩作战的错觉。而Charles的精神就像一卷古老而丰富的书籍，Erik能从中汲取汩汩不断的充实感和安全感。他们在融合中分享彼此关于这个世界的想法，Erik要胜利，Charles要守护，而只有胜利才能守护，他们会为海岸线之后的城市拼尽所有。

除了训练和战斗时的通感，平时Erik也依旧能在大脑里感觉到Charles的存在。这也许是“幽灵同步”，Charles曾道歉说是因为他的通感能力太强，可Erik并不在乎。他已经孤单了太久，一点也不在意Charles和他一起待得更久。事实上他不仅贪恋着Charles的精神，也渴望着Charles真实的陪伴。他们日日夜夜在一起，白天一同训练，晚上一起下棋。和一个与自己保持通感的对手对弈是额外的挑战，但他们不介意输赢，甚至很少能坚持下完。耗在棋局上的时间太过漫长，Erik总会忍不住在Charles手指指着太阳穴、咬着红唇思考的时候忘掉下一步棋。当Charles再也受不了Erik无处不在的炽热执着的目光之后，他们便会去床上完成那盘棋局；不用棋子，用上彼此的手指和嘴唇。

Charles总是那样温暖，无论是他的精神还是身体。Erik时常记起他和Magneto沉入海水那时候，他的头和四肢一样冰冷沉重，直到Charles从身后拥住了他，驱散了他身上的寒意，也让他变得轻盈。当Erik把Charles嵌在怀里，抚摸着那每一寸柔滑温热的肌肤，他都会觉得自己越来越轻，像是坐在机甲里往天空的高处飞；他完完全全被包裹在那蓝色的天幕之中，就像沉醉在Charles柔和的目光里。

对Erik来说，战斗也变得不再如往昔那般肃杀和沉重。Magneto延续着以往百战百胜的英雄战绩，甚至做得更好。和Charles在一起战斗是一种享受，他和机甲没有再受过伤。Charles是一个奇迹。他和金属机甲的神经配比率并不高，甚至低于一般驾驶员的水平，可他的通感能力实在太过强大，当他作为Erik精神上的盾出现，Erik对Magneto的操控会达到前所未有的融合度，成为一柄更加锐不可当的利剑。

他们的配合是完美的。

 

Erik知道自己会和Charles成为最强的拍档，和他们的Jaeger万磁王一起载入史册。他们可以在彼此的扶持之下永远并肩战斗下去，至少他是那么以为的。

 

第三级怪兽“山岚”出现在洛杉矶附近海域的时候，Magneto和“猛犸使徒”一同出战。猛犸使徒率在前方拦截作战，而Erik和Charles负责守住十英里的“最后冲刺线”。

“猛犸使徒”的战况并不理想，反怪兽导弹在触碰到三级怪兽披满倒刺的外壳时失去了作用。Erik提出让Magneto向前加入战斗，但Charles第一次反对了Erik的建议。

我们的任务是守住最后冲刺线，我的朋友。

我们要做的是斩杀怪兽。Erik低吼，只有这样才能胜利。山岚看起来和当年那只倒在海滩上的怪兽太像了，Erik的脑海里极为罕见地飘过一抹乖戾的血红，这在他和Charles通感连接时从未发生过。

冷静些，Erik。Charles声音焦急地说，我们往前看看情况。

Magneto加入了战局，山岚怪叫着往海滩的方向败退，它的头部收到了光子枪的重创，理论上必死无疑。

然而Erik决定追击。

停下，Erik，再往回就进入了十英里范围，我们的攻击会影响长滩港口。

Erik没有听。

他的脑海里只有那只倒在海滩上、吞噬了他的家人的怪兽。

Erik，它已经被光子枪击中了，它不会活下来——Erik！

Erik不管不顾地继续往前，但是Magneto不动了。至少它的左腿钉在了海水里。

Erik……我的朋友。Charles在哀求，从你的回忆里醒过来。

Erik脑海陷入了一片空白。他知道Charles在试图影响自己，这让他感到愤怒。他伸出左手，摸向自己的头盔。

不，不要这样做，Erik，不要摘掉头盔。Charles的声音在颤抖。

但Erik被内心的冲动攫住了，他坚定而缓慢地继续动作，强行取下了头盔。

Charles的声音一下子消失了，他屏蔽了通感。

接下来的事情就像以前一样，Erik操纵着Magneto——或者他以为自己操纵着Magneto，奔向倒入海水的山岚。当他想操控机甲的右手用光子枪再给已经倒下的山岚头部几枪的时候，Magneto的左手先动了起来，用腕刃捅进了山岚的胸膛。

战斗彻底结束了。

Erik感到一阵虚脱感，他还未从震惊中回复。他忘了他不再是像以前那样孤身作战，他就算切断了和Charles的通感，他和Charles依旧分别控制着Magneto的左右半身——

Charles竭尽一切所能帮助了他。

他想回过头去向他的搭档表示感谢，可Charles毫无反应。

头盔下的Charles紧闭着双眼，有鲜血从他的眼眶、鼻子和嘴角缓缓淌下。

Erik想了起来。

Charles有超过所有人的通感能力，可是他对金属机甲的接入配比率比其他驾驶员都要低。之前的行动远远超过了Charles运动神经系统能做到的极限。

Erik冲过去抱住了Charles，可他的搭档毫无回应，一动不动地躺在他怀里。

紫红色的机甲沉默地伫立在海水之中，Erik还在Magneto的重重机甲里，可他却感到了从未有过的孤单。

 

——

Charles最终还是醒了过来，当时Erik已经坐在Charles的病房外三天三夜，他的手里还将紧紧攥着当时被他摘下来的头盔。在等着Charles醒过来的几十个小时里，Erik一直呆坐着，无数次重复着把头盔重新戴到头上再取下的动作。他希望自己能再次听到Charles的声音在他脑子里响起，但他的意识里始终空空如也。冰冷的头盔将外面的世界隔绝在外，更加让他感受到独处的自己是那么的……孤独。

Erik觉得脑子里好像破了一个洞，呼啸的海风冷飕飕地从里面穿行而过。如果Charles能回来，他宁可一辈子带着这丑不拉几的紫红色头盔。

就在Erik快要绝望的时候，Charles终于睁开了眼睛。

Erik冲了过去，在Charles病床边跪下，拉着Charles的手放在自己额头上。

我没事，Erik。Charles温柔地说。还有，你只戴头盔的样子看起来傻透了，我的朋友。

Erik觉得重新听见Charles的声音在他脑子里几乎能让他立刻哭出来。

 

那一次战役最终给Charles留下了不小的后遗症。他的运动神经严重受创，虽然之后在Erik的陪伴下康复得不错，平时行动不成问题，但他却再也不能承受与机甲连接的冲击了。也就是说，Charles再也无法驾驶Jaeger。

Erik一遍又一遍地向Charles表达歉意和悔意。

“不用在意，Erik，我本来就不是一个战士。我更适合回归研究工作。”Charles说。

但Erik记得那些曾存在于他的脑海里的、对Magneto的仰慕和沉迷。那些情绪不仅仅是来自于他，Erik清楚地知道，Charles对机甲的热爱一点也不亚于他自己。

思考过后，Erik决定退役。陪着Charles大概是他唯一能使用的赎罪方式。基地接受了这个请求，因为高层也并不放心让Erik独自驾驶Jaeger出战。

在接下来的那段时间，Erik度过了他人生中最平静的日子。他白天花大量时间帮助基地训练新的机师，空闲的时候偷偷去找Charles看着他工作。晚上他们重复下棋和做爱这两件事。Charles身体容易劳累，Erik的动作便更加温柔和小心翼翼。连Raven都常常嘲笑Erik完全看不出原先那冷漠强硬的样子了。

只有当新的怪兽来袭的警报传来的时候，Charles才会看出Erik的异样。当Erik帮其他驾驶员系操作服的时候，他的手会隐隐颤抖。他看着那一具具Jaeger的时候眼里流露着被压抑的渴望。

“Erik，选你想选的路。”Charles告诉Erik。

Erik紧紧握着Charles的手。“在你身边，我已感受到平和。”

“但平和并非你想要的。”Charles诚恳地说，“你有着战士之魂，你的心还在海岸线上。这场战斗一日不休，你体内血液的沸腾便一日不会终止。”

“可是你……”Erik眼里闪烁着犹豫。

“我会与你一起。”Charles微笑，“哪怕我并不坐在你的身边。我依旧在你脑子里。”

 

怪兽对人类Jaeger的弱点越发清楚，更新的Jaeger接二连三遭受重创。Raven在左腿受伤后也选择了退役，更多的战友先后牺牲。四级怪兽“病毒”在悉尼登陆的时候，“火神幽灵”在海上被毁，整个基地竟无任何其他在役Jaeger可以立即迎战。

人类已被逼至穷途末路。

Erik第一时间想起了Magneto。它没有被扔到遗忘坟场，而是依旧待在基地的仓库里。他出战的提议没有被拒绝，军方认为不会再有更多的牺牲。

Charles也没有任何拦阻。他依旧只说了一句话：Be careful。

“病毒”的头部、四肢和背部都有极为锋利的刀刃状尖甲，比之前所有的怪兽都更富攻击性。Magneto赶到的时候，反怪兽墙已被突破，“病毒”在悉尼城中大肆破坏、无人能阻。

Magneto立刻投入了战斗。当Erik试图格挡怪兽肘部的刀刃的时候，他心疼地听到了他的机甲部分碎裂的声响。更新一代的Jaeger都在这攻击下裂作一堆废铁，Erik知道如果自己不速战速决，那么等待他和Magneto的只有被毁一途。

攻击要害是唯一的选择。Erik试图用光子枪对准“病毒”的软肋，可他必须缩短自己的机甲和怪兽的距离，这势必带来巨大的风险，可他别无选择，只能全神贯注地向前突破。

Erik，注意右前方15°的位置。

Erik忽然听到了Charles的声音。

你在我脑子里？Erik欣喜地回应。

别分心。Erik，记得我说过的话么？你永远不会孤身作战。Charles在微笑，我没办法做你的左手和左腿，但我可以成为你的耳朵和眼睛。

Erik心里和脑海里同时感到了满满的充实。他知道Charles正和他并肩作战，他们是最强的搭档，Magneto将战无不胜。

当光子枪的能量最终耗尽的时候，Erik终于成功地靠近了怪兽。他挥动左手，就像Charles和他共同驾驶时曾做的那样——在“病毒”的尖甲捅进操纵室的同时，Magneto的腕刃捅烂了怪兽的胸膛。

Erik看着被怪兽尖甲穿刺而过的操纵室右边那一侧，心慌乱了一阵。随后他发现Charles并不在那里……他开始放声大笑。

真好，Charles，真好。谢谢你，让我不再孤身作战。

 

——

“Spock，你会需要一个搭档。”Erik语重心长地说，尽可能收敛了脸上也许有些吓人的笑容。

Lensherr将军沉默了一路，似乎深陷在某一段回忆里，这让Spock感到些许困惑。他跟着Erik走到训练场，场地边上已经有一个人站在那里等着他们。那是一个看起来不再年轻、却依旧神采奕奕，五官轮廓优雅俊美的男人。他穿着灰色的西装三件套，看起来就像一个从大学课堂里走出来的教授。Spock注意到他有一双令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛，目光温和而包容，让每一个与他对视的人都忍不住倾心信任他，哪怕这种冲动是不符合逻辑的。

“这是Professor Xavier，负责基地的科研部门。”Erik介绍道。

“你好，Mr. Spock。”Charles微笑，“我听说过你在科学上的天赋。如果你不是执意要成为一名机师，我真希望能和你一起工作一阵子。”

“除了战斗和训练之外、我依然有充足的时间。我十分期待能有机会与您讨论，Xavier教授。”Spock满意地回应。

Charles歪了歪脑袋，食指在太阳穴上点了点。“我相信你也一定会喜欢我给你挑选的搭档的。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛，肩膀绷得紧紧的。“我绝无冒犯之意，但您应当了解瓦肯人的生物属性。我们在精神能力上与人类并不相同；一个人类的搭档未必能让我发挥得更好。”

Charles只是微笑着，并没有立即反驳。

Erik走近了几步，伸手搂着了Charles的肩膀。他看着Spock说：“我刚刚告诉你，我曾经有一个搭档。”

Spock略微诧异地看着将军与教授的亲密举动，心里浮现了一个猜测。

“Erik，你为何说‘曾经’？”Charles略为不满地嘟嘴，“我现在难道不是你的partner了？”

“是，你曾经是、也永远是我的伴侣。”Erik赶紧说，“只是因为Magneto彻底退役了，我们也老了，打打杀杀的事情可以交给年轻人去做了。”

Spock感到了更多的困惑。他有些不确定地询问：“Lensherr将军，在PPDC官方的大部分记录中，您都是单独驾驶Magneto出战的。”

Erik眨了眨眼睛。“那是因为他们不知道，我和Charles通常情况下不需要头盔也能达到心灵同步。”

“通常情况下？”Spock抓住重点。

“好吧，只有一次。但那只是个意外。”Erik飞快地说，“一次年轻时候做的傻事。”

Spock继续问：“如果Xavier教授并没有真正帮您分摊与金属机甲连接时的神经压力，那你们的连接究竟有何意义？”

“那就是我想告诉你的，小伙子。”Erik严肃地说，“让一个人进入你的脑子里、时时刻刻与你分享记忆和知觉，这并不是提高一些数据那么简单。”他伸手点了点自己的脑袋，“记住，再强大的精神也会出现失误和不稳定。而另一个人的存在，会让你变得更加强大，就像无所不在的阳光，坚硬不摧的盾。”

“你会明白的。”Charles指了指训练场的那一头，“相信我的感应能力。你也会找到那个人，就像我之于Erik——然后总有一天你会懂得，有人并肩永远好过孤身作战。”

 

Spock始终似懂非懂。

当他在之后的对打中把某一个金头发小子第7次击打在地、手指紧紧扼住他柔软坚韧的脖颈、沐浴在他倔强而明亮就像雨水冲刷过后的天色一般的蓝眼睛里的时候，他好像明白了一点点。

Spock不知道的是，就像Erik和Charles预料的那样——在随后的十多年里，这一点点会慢慢地、深入骨髓地、合乎逻辑地无限放大。

 

——Fin。


End file.
